Way in This World
by DramaEnsues
Summary: "That night… I felt utterly weak. Like I needed someone to come and rescue me. I hated that feeling! I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful." "Don't worry, baby doll. You'll be powerful…" The 100/Bellamy Blake (OC) Fanfiction!


I turned to my fiancé, John Murphy, the one my parents had set an arranged marriage with. My eyes rolled as I heard John bid everyone around us goodnight before he pulled me out of the room and down a dark hall. I stayed quiet until we got to our room. As soon as the door closed, John reached for me and pulled me close to kiss me and I kissed back, letting myself go in the kiss.

I quickly pulled away from him and glanced at him widely. That was our first kiss.

My first kiss.

I didn't love John, not even in the slightest. He had a certain charm that was attractive but I knew he wasn't the one. I was just a business deal. Our parents were middle class citizens who owned important businesses and knew that merging would benefit both companies so they did it by an arranged marriage.

"I'm going to go shower, do you mind doing a favour for me?" John asked as he looked down upon my 5'5" stature.

"What is it...?" I asked warily. I grew up with John and knew that he was doing bad business on the Ark. But I knew I couldn't say no to what he wanted. He'd pull the marriage and the companies contract even if his family needed it as well.

John smirked at me, grabbing a backpack. "If you don't take this, I will hurt you and your family. Oh, and bring your little friend." John added.

"Why the hell should I bring a little girl with me?" The mention of Charlotte, a 12 year old girl, who I looked after since her parents, made my heart stop beating for a moment.

"Because I said so," John stepped forward threateningly, pulling a gun out from behind his back. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," I breathed out as he continued to get closer to me until he had the gun on my face, stroking it with the cold metal.

"Good, now... here's the stash. You're going to level 6 room 3 and give the package to someone named Blake." A bag dropped into my hands and I looked up at John.

"Isn't that the showers?" I asked him, a hitch in my breath. I couldn't go there. The arch had seperated level 6 for showers, massages and a pool for anyone to use. I could easily get there but getting into a shower? Impossible and ridiculous.

"Yes it is, sunshine. Think you got this?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I held Charlottes hand tightly as we walked towards the showers.

"I'm scared, Ella." Charlotte whispered to me.

"It'll be okay, Lottie." I called her her nickname to make sure she thought I wasn't nervous. But I was." I stopped a few doors from where I was supposed to go. "Charlotte, if you hear any guards you need to knock on the door to warn me then run, okay? Run." I knelt down so I could look her in the eyes. To make sure she understood how dangerous this was.

"Okay."

I left Charlotte there with a kiss on the forehead before I entered the showers quietly. I looked around, taking in the white walls, lockers and mirrors. I found myself in the mirrors- pale and scared. I breathed deeply and stepped towards the running shower.

"H-Hello?" I called out as I entered the room.

I gasped at the sight I saw. I immediately turned around, a red flush on my face.

"So the dealer is a girl?" A deep voice laughed and I blushed even deeper.

"Turn around, girl."

I froze but listened to the older boy. I looked at the naked man underneath the shower. He looked over his shoulder at me with a smile. I blushed deeper, if that's even possible. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing. I wouldn't have done the meet up in a bathroom if I had only known you were a girl..."

"Are you Blake?" I mumbled out as I tried to ignore how fit he was. His bronze body was muscular and powerful. His shoulder blades alone looked strong, like he could beat anyone in a fight.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"A nobody," I snapped. "Obviously not the dealer."

"Ooohh, Kitten got claws then?" Blake laughed and turned around and grabbed a white towel hanging next to him. My mouth fell open in shock.

Well, he was the first naked man I saw.

"Kitten, do you know why you're here and the dealer isn't?" Blake asked me.

I froze, "oh my God... No..." As the realisation hit me. I heard a panicked yell from the door- Charlotte.

"Sorry, Kitten. You're under arrest." Blake pulled a gun out and pointed at me. "Will you corporate?"

I shook my head furiously as I stepped back and towards the door.

"Just tell me who the dealer is and I'll pretend that you got away." Blake bargained, a determined look on his face.

I finally had reached the door. I opened my mouth. "John-"

I never got to finish.

A hand reached from outside the showers and yanked me out. It was Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" I grabbed the little girl to make sure she was alright. "Run, Charlotte and don't look back. Run until you get to your room and pretend this didn't happen okay?"

"I-I'm scared, Ella." Charlotte whimpered.

My whole body shook but I did not let my voice shake. "I know you are baby girl, just go and don't worry about me, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and I looked behind me to see the guards shadows slowly approaching.

"Go!" I whispered harshly and pushed her away letting her run. I gulped and turned around to face the incoming mass of guards prepared to arrest me. They had no idea that John Murphy had used two girls... just one. That was good. Charlotte needed to stay safe. She couldn't be sent to jail.

"Ella Anderson you are under arrest."  
>I let my eyes closed and let out a deep breath.<p>

Please god... anyone... watch over Charlotte for me...

-  
>AN:  
>Okay so this is just the beginning of my Bellamy fanfiction! I'm making a whole back story since most fanfictions start when the tv show starts!<p>

Hope y'all will like this, I'm excited for this and the new season! ?


End file.
